Liz-Christine Friendship
The friendship between Liz O'Rourke and Christine Nelson is known as Liztine (Liz/Chris'tine'). It began in the second season of Degrassi Junior High. Friendship History Degrassi Junior High season 2 In Great Expectations, on Liz's first day of school, there was a rumor that Liz was a wild sex girl. Christine didn't believe the rumors were true. During the episode, she sees Liz eating lunch alone and decides to eat with her. The two became friends afterwards. In Fight!, when Joey Jeremiah invites Liz and Christine to watch a fight between him and Dwayne Myers, Liz refuses to do so, but she is later viewing the fight with Christine. In Censored, Christine is telling Liz, and the Farrell twins at separate times, about how the PTA wants her to be kicked out of Degrassi just because she's pregnant. When Caitlin Ryan writes an article about how Christine is forced to leave the school, and that it's unfair because she's pregnant, Liz is seen talking to her classmates about how sorry they feel for Christine. Degrassi Junior High season 3 In Can't Live With 'Em, Christine is explaining to the Farrell twins and Liz about how she feels uncomfortable letting Shane being around or even looking at their daughter. They are later seen attending the funeral for the parents of Derek Wheeler. In Season's Greetings, Liz is seen talking to the Farrell twins, and Lucy Fernandez in the cafeteria about how Christine's had a hard time when she was pregnant, and that she deserves a "happy holiday." Christine is later seen bringing Emma to school, and all of her classmates came over and were talking about how adorable she looked. During Twenty Bucks, Shane tells Christine that he's unable to pay child support. Liz finds out that he's "unable to pay child support" because he's using his money to pay for tickets to Gourmet Scum. Liz confronts Christine about Shane purchasing concert tickets, and Christine gets upset. She is later seen with Liz when Melanie Brodie, offers to sell her her ticket to Christine in exchange for $20.00 and possibly (but unknown) to babysit Emma. Degrassi High season 1 During A New Start, Liz and Christine were seen taking Emma to a daycare centre, the Farrell twins came up to them, and talked to them, indicating that Christine was happy to be back at Degrassi. During Everybody Wants Something, Liz is seen putting up posters, and saying that Erica Farrell is a murderer, because she aborted her child. Christine tells her to leave Erica alone, and that her abortion is none of her business. Liz tells her that the abortion is her business, and tells her that when her mother was pregnant with her, her dad told her to get an abortion, and her mom wouldn't, so her dad beat her, and she ended up in the hospital in a coma, but never went back to him. Liz points out that if her mother had gone back, Liz would never have been born. Christine hugs Liz, and tells her that she didn't know. Liz is later seen having a fistfight with Erica, and Christine and Mr. Walfish broke up the fight, and Christine and Liz were later sent to the office. During Sixteen, Christine's boyfriend Patrick sings a song that he wrote for Christine, which includes the lyrics, "I love you..." He says he has to get to class; Christine tells Liz that she liked the song, and that he's nice. Liz seems a little envious of Christine and comments that it must be nice to have a song written for you, but Christine doesn't seem so sure of that. Liz and Christine were later seen walking to school; Patrick says hi, and Christine walks away. She tells Liz that she doesn't want to talk to Patrick or about him. Liz wants to know what's wrong, and tells Christine that she thought they were friends and could talk. Christine admits that she likes Patrick but is afraid that she might like him too much, and that maybe the whole thing is too perfect and what will happen if he leaves. Liz insists that he won't leave, but Christine points out that she's short, she's a mother and those things don't make her very attractive. Awhile later Patrick calls to Christine, who starts to walk away, but Liz tells her to talk to him. She sits with him and he tells her that she can't cut herself off for the rest of her life, and that he'd be hurt if she decided that she didn't like him. Christine is shocked that Liz told him what she said, but Patrick tells her that she has to take a chance, and that's called living. She tells him that it was quite a speech, and he admits that he was up all night thinking about what he wanted to say. During It Creeps, Christine and Liz found out that Shane has woken up from being in a coma, and Christine felt apprehensive. She and Liz are later seen talking to Shane, telling him that it's nice to see him again. Christine and Liz were seen at Ms. Avery's goodbye party in Stressed Out. Degrassi High season 2 During Body Politics, Patrick asks Liz to see a concert with him and Liz agreed to do so, but only after she asked Christine if she would mind; Christine lied and said it was fine, then got angry when Liz went. Deciding that Christine's friendship was more important, Liz told Patrick she couldn't see him again. Patrick angrily confronted Christine, telling her he didn't appreciate her meddling in his life; she responded angrily that it wasn't fair that he asked Liz out just to make her jealous. In Crossed Wires, Christine encourages Liz to go out on a date with Tim O'Connor and Liz agrees to do so. When Tim tries to kiss Liz good night, Liz's repressed memories of her past sexual abuse from her mother's ex-boyfriend get triggered and slams the door and starts screaming. Tim tries to apologize to Liz, but Liz doesn't accept his apology. She later tells Christine about how her mother's ex-boyfriend (not her father) used to molest her, causing her to be afraid of getting close to any male in general. Christine tells Liz that she needs to cope with her life and suggested that she should go to therapy. During Three's a Crowd, Christine realizes that she's crushing on Archie, so Liz encourages her to ask him to attend the end-of-the-year dance. Christine asks Archie to attend the dance with her, and he agrees to do so, but she found out that Archie wanted to go to the dance with Michelle, and told him that she couldn't go. In One Last Dance,' '''Christine is seen dancing with Wheels, and Liz is seen dancing with Tim. Degrassi: The Next Generation Season 3 In 'Father Figure (1),' '''Liz was seen at Christine's baby shower, and Christine was telling her guests that Liz was going to be the one to deliver Jack, and that she's a good midwife. In 'Father Figure (2), Liz delivered baby Jack and took a photo of his parents, and Emma. Degrassi: The Next Generation Season 5 During I Against I,' '''Christine was still depressed that Archie kissed Ms. Hatzilakos, so Emma, Manny and Caitlin arranged to throw a male strippers party in order to cheer her up. Liz was later seen sitting next to Christine during the party. Trivia *Liz helped Christine deliver Jack on September 17, 2003. *Christine was the only one who believed that Liz was not a "wild sex girl" after she first arrived at Degrassi Junior High School. *Christine helped Liz cope with her past sexual assault. *Liz told Christine about how her father wanted her aborted but her mother refused. *Liz had a conflict with Christine's friend, Erica Farrell, which was resolved years later. *In 'I Against I, Liz came over to help Christine forget about Snake. *They both graduated in the Class of 1992. *They both attended the funeral of Derek Wheeler's parents John and Helen Wheeler in '''Can't Live With 'Em (2). *They were both big fans of Gourmet Scum and the Pogues. Gallery Censored1.02.jpg 185px-FF2.19.jpg 557px-LizandSpike.jpg DAASdaas.jpg GE1.18.png GE1.13.png IAI2qwedfvzdg.jpg CLWE1.11.jpg CLWE1.13.jpg CLWE2.07.jpg CLWE2.16.jpg ABGN02.jpg ABGN17.jpg SG18.jpg SG19.jpg HAH22.jpg TWT01.jpg TWT08.jpg TWT12.jpg TWT31.jpg SC16.jpg FFT24.jpg FFT36.jpg $20(08).jpg $20(18).jpg $20(23).jpg TO1.05.jpg TO1.13.jpg TO2.03.jpg B&W06.jpg B&W16.jpg B&W22.jpg B&W25.jpg BBJH32.jpg ANS1.06.jpg ANS1.19.jpg ANS1.21.jpg ANS2.02.jpg ANS2.05.jpg DO06.jpg EWS12.jpg EWS13.jpg EWS20.jpg NP09.jpg NP11.jpg NP16.jpg NP31.jpg 6teen1.08.jpg 6teen1.09.jpg 6teen1.15.jpg 6teen1.25.jpg 6teen1.36.jpg IC07.jpg IC15.jpg IC31.jpg SO11.jpg BP18.jpg BP11.jpg BP05.jpg CW05.jpg CW08.jpg CW17.jpg CW19.jpg CW24.jpg CW25.jpg LizandSpike.jpg tac_18.png tac_5.png tac_42.png tac_48.png Old 16.png Tac 43.png FF2.19.jpg Class.png Spike-heartbroken.png Spike&liz.png Spike-stupid.png Spike-liz2.png HAH03.jpg HAH21.jpg Liz-twins.png Liz.png Twins-spike.png Liz-spike1.png Spike-end-credits2.png Degrassi-spike caitlin liz.jpg Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5